The present embodiments relate to a beam head.
Electrons emitted from a beam head serve, for example, for the physical sterilization of packaging materials and containers (e.g., bottles). The electrons are generated in an electron source and are accelerated by application of a high voltage to a defined kinetic energy. Following acceleration, the electrons drift through a beam finger and, after passing through the outlet window, impinge upon a region to be sterilized. The high voltage required for electron production and for electron acceleration is generated in a separate transformer (e.g., a high voltage generator) for each beam head and is fed using a high voltage cable and a suitable high voltage plug-and-socket connection to the relevant beam head.